


Slave Lovin’ Part 2 - Here For You

by DWM23



Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wraithsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWM23/pseuds/DWM23
Summary: After a disastrous day on Zygerria, in which Wraith is pushed beyond his emotional limits and Ahsoka is nearly gang raped, the two finally get a moment alone in the shower...
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/The Wraith
Series: Exxxtended Scenes & Exxxtra Chapters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692484





	Slave Lovin’ Part 2 - Here For You

-Slave Lovin’ Part 2: Here For You (Set during the events of A Man Among Monsters)-  


“Is there anything I can do to help you?” He asked. Ahsoka pondered that for a moment before replying,  
“I want to have a shower.” Wraith nodded.  
“Okay.” He made to get up and get things ready for her but Ahsoka stopped him, her request not quite finished.  
“And... A-And I want you to join me.” The blush across her face was suggestive enough for Wraith to chuckle.  
“That can be arranged.” He warmly replied.

Offering his hand, she accepted it and climbed out of bed, following him into the refresher. Once inside, Wraith turned on the water as Ahsoka started to strip. She was already devoid of jewelry and the sheer fabric clinging to her body did not last long, quickly pooling on the floor along with her thong. Wraith gave her body an appreciative nod and she giggled, quickly hopping under the spray as Wraith ditched his briefs and joined her. 

They’d never showered together before and Ahsoka couldn’t help but nervously laugh as Wraith stepped beside her under the water. Sure, she’d seen him naked and vice versa, but there was something about the newness of it that made her feel just a little self-conscious and embarrassed. She was totally exposed to him, no covers to hide behind and nothing to keep him from seeing everything. Not that it mattered as they’d both been in similar states of undressed around one another, but her thoughts and feelings flowed openly through their bond and Wraith had a feeling he knew what was ailing her. “Is this okay?” He wondered. 

“We’ve never showered together before.” She replied, bashfully averting her eyes. A hand gently rubbed her back. 

“Feeling alright?” Wraith gently wondered. Pushing memories of yesterday aside, Ahsoka breathed deeply and steadied herself. 

“You’re here, so that’s already an improvement.” She honestly replied. With him, her nudity did not always equate to sex. She could be completely devoid of clothing and he would not force anything upon her, as evidenced when he pulled her into a hug. She could sense his sorrow and his desire to hold her, hoping to help erase yesterday while making up for his inability to prevent what happened. Ahsoka sighed softly as she pressed closer to Wraith, appreciative of his gentle and caring touch. She was used to having him roam her body, used to feeling his rough, battleworn hands stroking her soft copper skin. There was something so soothing and arousing about it. His touch served to calm her down and heat her up. 

“I’ll keep you close,” he whispered, his warm breath caressing Ahsoka’s cheek, “I’ll keep you safe.” He added, sealing his promise with a kiss. Ahsoka revelled in the attention Wraith bestowed upon her. She trusted his words because she knew he could, and would, do anything for her. He kissed her tenderly and she reciprocated, happy to be in his arms and able to experience his kind and loving affection again. Releasing her lips, Wraith offered her a smile. “How about I wash you up?” Ahsoka thought that was a very good idea and agreed. A bar of soap quickly sudsed up a wash cloth and Wraith went to work, gently scrubbing Ahsoka’s face and neck. She could sense his care and dedication as he worked and gladly let him. His slow, purposeful work ensured he reached every area even remotely close to her headtails, the soap working its way across her skin. “I love your lekku and your montrals.” He whispered, nuzzling her headtails as he finished. Ahsoka giggled, the soft rubbing of his nose eliciting ticklish feelings as well as warm, fuzzy ones. Wraith moved a little lower, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Your markings are so pretty.” He complimented. Ahsoka smiled as he started to wash the rest of her, his big hands working around her shoulders and down her arms. Wraith wanted to make sure her skin positively glowed by the time he was finished. She was worth every second of his time and he was determined to give her the best possible treatment, especially after yesterday. “You have the cutest nose.” He said, pressing a kiss right to the tip and earning a bashful smile. He continued to work, washing her chest and then her back, reaching around to complete his task. “You have the cutest butt, too.” He mused with a grin, pausing to give both cheeks a squeeze as he did. Ahsoka giggled, but then hummed pleasantly, enjoying his gentle caressing of her bottom. Afterwards, he stooped lower as his cloth washed her abdomen. “You have the prettiest breasts.” He whispered, pressing one kiss to each pale nipple. His washing continued and so did his compliments as he sank to his knees in front of her. “Force, I love how fit you are.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her toned stomach. “You look so damn sexy.” Ahsoka let out a mildly embarrassed laugh, simply overwhelmed by compliments. His kisses trailed lower but he soon stopped. Wraith looked up and shot his sweetheart a smouldering look. “You already know how I feel about this.” He whispered with a knowing smirk, pressing a kiss to her pubic mound that made Ahsoka shiver. His words made her feel special and beautiful in a way no one had ever made her feel before... and she doubted anyone could ever match this moment. 

Wraith continued his barrage of compliments, all the way down her body, praising her hips, thighs, calves and even her feet, washing each one with gentle, focused care. Down on his knees before her, Wraith finished washing her legs and then stood, Ahsoka anxious for a proper kiss and gave him one the moment it was an option, pressing her body against his to do so. Her kiss was hungry and passionate. When she seemed to pull away, it was for the briefest of seconds before she went back for more. A slight shudder rolled through her body as Wraith reciprocated, feeling every edge of his muscles... as well as something that was gradually waking up. She was surprised he hadn’t developed an erection when they first started, but supposed all the bodily contact was enough to bring him to such a point. Though the notion that she was the reason for his arousal was enough to stoke her fire as well, and Ahsoka slipped her tongue into his mouth. To know that only she could elicit such a response from him made her feel even more special than his words had already done. 

Ahsoka rocked her hips involuntarily back against him, feeling his erection slide against her skin. It was an erotic sensation that fuelled her desires even further, causing Ahsoka to moan into the kiss. Her growing lust and desire radiated through their bond, enough so that Wraith could plainly sense her intentions without her having to voice a word.  
He pulled back and gently guided her eyes to his. “Are you sure you want this?” He asked, wondering if she really wanted to after being nearly gangraped so recently. Ahsoka knew what he was thinking and why he’d asked. 

“I am. Because it’s you.” She softly affirmed with a smile. “You treat me well, better than anyone ever could. You treat me like I’m special.” Her declaration was enough to convince Wraith that she wanted to love and be loved. 

“You are special.” He whispered, caressing her cheek. He kissed her again, pulling her body flush against his. “So special.” He breathed, pressing his lips back to hers. Their kiss was full and passionate, their mutual desires evident. But then Wraith had an idea...

When the need for air became a little more important, they separated... and Wraith made to enact his plan. As Ahsoka offered him smiling, half-lidded eyes, she opened her mouth to speak only to freeze, squeezing her eyes shut as she let out a shuddering gasp. Such a sweet, sweet pleasure suddenly flooded her senses and rooted her to the floor. Her body trembled as she fought to maintain control. It felt like Wraith was between her legs... but he clearly wasn’t. Slowly opening her eyes, Ahsoka panted heavily as she laid eyes on the super-solider. He had the smuggest grin on his face as his extended pointer finger drew seemingly random shapes in the air. “Wr... Wr-Wr-Wraith?” She stammered, partially giggling as another wave of pleasure rocked her, her knees shaking in response. The super-soldier said nothing, still grinning as Ahsoka was left to put two and two together. When she finally did, she was left with a startling reality that had mortifying implications.

He was pleasuring her with the Force.

“You know, I’m really starting to love these Force powers.” Wraith casually remarked, his finger still wiggling around and causing waves of mind-numbing pleasure to ripple through Ahsoka. He held her close as one such wave caused her knees to buckle. “The kinds of things I’m learning and what I can do... it’s pretty incredible, I will admit.” He continued, seemingly oblivious to the whimpering Ahsoka in his arms. He leaned down and whispered next to her montrals, “Any time I wanted to, I could make you weak-kneed...” his voice dipped low, sending a shiver through Ahsoka’s montrals even after his finger stopped wiggling, “dripping wet...” his tongue caressed her montral, making her moan, “cross-eyed...” his hand reached out and gently played with her breasts, fondling them and caressing them. Wraith slowly turned Ahsoka around until her back was pressing up against his chest. “Do you like this, baby? You like how this feels?” He wondered in a soft whisper, kissing and caressing her montrals with his lips and tongue. Ahsoka did not verbally respond, letting out keening mewl followed by a whimper as pleasure flooded her senses. Wraith’s hand trailed lower after giving her erect nipple a final tweak, his ghosting fingers eliciting goosebumps along her unblemished skin the closer he got to her peach. His digits circled her navel a few times, causing the Togruta to rock back and forth as she was caught in the grip of her lover. All this teasing was having a profound effect, Ahsoka most definitely wanted more. She could feel herself growing wet for him... there was no stopping now.

When his fingers finally reached her slit, Ahsoka let out a long, unabashed moan as he brushed her entrance. Rubbing her folds, Wraith could feel how wet she was... how ready she was... When one finger pushed into her, Ahsoka whimpered and visibly shuddered, her legs buckling as her headtails writhed in a rare moment of semi-sentience. His finger sank deep, knuckle after knuckle vanishing into her pink flesh as Wraith’s tongue drew little shapes and patterns along her tails. Ahsoka, caught between unyielding sources of pleasure, caved entirely to her feelings and let herself be carried away with a gasping breath, rocking her hips against his intruding hand. It felt so good. Wraith’s soft and teasing touches proving so much better than any rough and forced treatment. This was what she wanted. This was what she liked. Slow, intimate, gentle, undeniably pleasurable, controlled, intentional...

Loving. 

The water continued to stream down around them, their sensual embrace ever heightening as Ahsoka’s wet body ground and writhed against Wraith’s. Her whimpers and moans filled the shower as he played with her peach and continued to stimulate her, all need for verbal communication effectively lost as pleasure took over. Wraith could tell Ahsoka was more than ready for more, but wanted to draw out his teasing a little longer, to make her truly desperate for him. By the time he was ready to move on, however, he was painfully erect and in need of some relief. But he would do as she asked, treat her the way she wanted to be treated. He had to be better than a Zygerrian, prove himself a man of stature above the brutish animals around them. An idea for a new position came to him and he acted on it, “Lean forward, babe.” He whispered, a gentle pressure from the hand on her back urging her to do so. Ever so slowly, Ahsoka bent over and placed her hands against the shower wall for support. The pleasure abated for a moment, replaced with a sense of giddiness as she anticipated what would happen next. This position was new and rather exciting, the Togruta unable to visually anticipate what Wraith would do and merely sense it. She could not hug him or easily kiss him, however, which was a blatant downside. But feeling his hands roam around her body, running smoothly across her back, felt just as good and opened the possibilities for new ways for them to be intimate together. 

She reached out with her senses as Wraith repositioned behind her, adjusting himself ever so slightly before he pressed the head of his cock into her folds. Ahsoka inhaled sharply at the initial contact, then released a shuddering exhale as he gently and slowly thrust into her. Wraith’s reverberating groans had her trembling as she felt his thick shaft part her and stretch her. But there was no pain, only pleasure. Only that sweet, sweet sensation of total fulfillment and a desperate longing for more. She let out a coo of delight as she felt him slowly sink to the hilt, bottoming out inside of her. It felt so good, enough to replace her gloomy memories of yesterday with pure pleasure. Hip to hip, Wraith bent over and wrapped his arms around Ahsoka, his hands settling on her breasts as his chest pressed into her back. As he slowly moved his hips, Ahsoka felt completely and utterly consumed by Wraith... and she loved it. 

His movements gradually increased until he settled into a gentle, steady pace. Slow, deep thrusts touched her most sensitive areas, Ahsoka feeling every inch of his shaft as it slid in and out of her slick peach. Her inner walls fluttered around him, reveling in just how good it felt to be taken by him. “I love you.” He whispered over and over again while kissing her tails, doing his best to reassure and comfort her. All he received in response were moans and whimpering cries, and he knew his efforts were working. 

“L-Love- oh! y-you...” She managed between moans before losing herself to the delirium of ecstasy once more. Her legs were shaking, his arms practically the only thing keeping her upright. Each surging rush of pleasure pushed Ahsoka a little closer to the edge, her hands weakly clinging to the wall in a vain effort to try and remain stable. Wraith took note of her position and managed to maker them both step forward, Ahsoka a little more vertical as he breasts pressed against the cold shower wall, pale nipples hardening further. She whimpered as Wraith continued to thrust, losing herself to the sensations of it all. The constant flow of water soaking her body, the trembling of her legs, the tingling in her montrals and lekku, the feel of Wraith’s member spreading her, filling her, taking her. She felt so utterly taken by him, like she was his and his alone. 

This was a kind of ownership she could get used to. 

Her hands clawing ever higher, Ahsoka whimpered as Wraith lifted one of her legs, spreading her wider and more open while enabling himself to reach even deeper. She thought it not possible but when his cockhead stabbed a yet-untouched cluster of nerves, the Togruta nearly collapsed and throatily moaned in sinful delight. This new position had a slight angle to it, allowing Ahsoka to turn and look at Wraith as he claimed her. His face was awash with the flush of sustained lovemaking, the exertion evident as he did his best to please her and Ahsoka felt a thrill knowing that. She let her appreciation drift across their bond and he smiled slightly, leaning forward as she craned her neck to meet in a kiss as he claimed her dark lips. It was awkward and not as easy as it could be, but Ahsoka no regrets... only a desire for more. 

With one hand under her thigh, the other rested somewhere between her ribs and her breasts, holding her close and subtly controlling their actions. He was in control of this. It was his turn to take the lead, to give Ahsoka pleasure. He relished in how tight she was, how wet she was and just how good she felt in general. But there was something about the flushed look on her face, the expression of tortured bliss as her body was battered by wave after wave of pleasure, and knowing he was responsible for that look that thrilled him. 

Ahsoka cried out in bliss as another wave nearly brought her to the peak, giving Wraith a desperate, begging look through her half-lidded eyes. The energy he always saw in her oceanic gaze was fueled by something else this time, something other than her tenacious spirit. It was lust, he could sense it. A lust for him, a lust for more... and that’s just what he wanted to give her. He pressed closer, Ahsoka sandwiched between him and the wall, Wraith bending over to take the tip of her montral into his mouth and suckle it, causing Ahsoka to release a long and loud moan. Her noises furthered his own pleasure, Wraith feeling the driving urge to make Ahsoka moan, to make her whimper... to make her scream his name. 

He shifted his angle just enough so his penetrating thrusts touched a new spot, one that made Ahsoka a trembling, incoherent mess. He tapped that spot over and over with each thrust, Ahsoka further losing her grip as her climax drew closer, the waves of pleasure coming more frequently. He used their bond to let their mutual pleasure spill back and forth, enhancing what Ahsoka was already feeling. He let her feel his passion for her, his love and desire for her, his wish to bring her to orgasm, all of it crashing down through the Force in a way that overwhelmed her. 

“Ah! Oh oh oh oh Wr-Wraith! Oh!” She panted his name between moans. He kept going, thrusting, stabbing that sweet spot over and over again. Ahsoka felt the tingle build, the sensations culminating and rushing towards her. It started at the base of her spine and exploded outwards, ripping through her body at such speed Ahsoka had no choice but to surrender to it. “WRAITH!!!” She screamed his name as sweet pleasure overloaded her senses and turned her vision hazy white. Wraith felt her climax through the Force, sensed her pleasure peak, but what pushed him over the edge was the feeling of her hot inner-walls clenching around him, her juices spilling past his cock. He clutched her close and groaned, bucking his hips hard as he released spurt after spurt of hot cum deep in her peach. Ahsoka’s scream tapered off into a moan as warmth flooded her insides, then a whimper as the familiar feeling of Wraith’s ejaculate coating her insides registered with her. 

It was wrong, it was forbidden... but it felt so good.

Their ecstasy slowly died down, limbs slumping ever so slightly as they maintained their proximity while relaxing their position. Ahsoka looked to her lover as best as she could, despite still being largely positioned away from him. He was closer now, deeply pressed into her and she appreciated his warming presence. Wraith was also appreciative of the closeness, able to get a good look at Ahsoka’s body in the afterglow. She was a wonderous mix of shades as her face and breasts were flushed, copper turning blood orange from the exertion of sexual activity. Unable to resist, Wraith stooped down and pressed a kiss to her breast, quickly teasing and pleasantly working her pale nipple with his tongue and mouth. Ahsoka moaned softly at the sensation, reveling in Wraith’s desire to please her and treat her well. To her dismay, she felt his seed overflowing and dripping down her inner thigh, a trail of white running down her leg and flushed with embarrassment. Wraith didn’t seem to notice, or mind, and raised his head to give her a soft kiss as he ran his free hand along her body. Ahsoka returned it as she basked in the afterglow, so very happy to be in Wraith’s arms after everything that had and had nearly happened yesterday. Such a desire renewed her stamina almost instantly as her emotions and the Force worked in unison. 

“Wraith...” She breathily whispered once he’d broken off, “please hold me.” She requested. Offering a simple nod, Wraith stepped back and slipped from her peach, Ahsoka whimpering as she felt gaping without him. Setting her leg back on the floor, it was only a temporary move as he picked her up and pressed Ahsoka against the shower wall, the Togruta letting out the softest squeak as he did. The wall was cold, the water still running during all of this, but she didn’t mind as her entire body was pressed to his warm, muscular chest. His strength was enough to manipulate her as necessary, but he never used it to his advanatge, only hers. That made her feel warm and special to know she would always be the recipient of such gentleness. He moved back in to kiss her and Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips as he did, pressing them close together while his hands settled on her bottom. She could feel his shaft between her legs, brushing against her entrance and she began rocking against him out of renewed need. The sensation caused her to whimper needily into the kiss, desperate to feel him take her again. She made her wishes known across their bond and Wraith obliged her, the Togruta closing her eyes as she felt Wraith’s long and thick member push deep inside of her. He was still hard, and would be as prior sessions revealed. He had enough in him to go more than once before he was completely spent. 

Now that they were intimately united again, Ahsoka took the initiative and kissed him, Wraith reciprocating. For some time that was all the did, Ahsoka totally supported by Wraith without an inch of space between them, their lips locked in a gentle and tender embrace as feelings of love and reassurance flew back and forth across their bond. They were alone together here, no one cold get to her here. She was safe in his arms. Ahsoka basked in his kisses and touches, knowing she was totally in love with Wraith and that there was no other place she’d rather be right now...

Well, apart from aboard a Republic cruiser with the rescued Kiros colonists. But that would happen in due time, she would make sure of it. 

They parted and Ahsoka began kissing along his stubbly jaw, working her way towards his ear where she nipped and teased the fleshly protrusion. She did not possess any, her montrals and lekku functioning as her audio input, and had slowly come to realize with just how sensitive they were... especially those of a human. For Wraith, her teasing his ears like this was not enough to make him climax (unlike him touching her headtails). But it did send pleasurable feelings ‘shooting up and down his spine’ as he’d described it, Ahsoka deciding it was a means to get him worked up as she had tried during their third ever sexual experience together. 

Besides, fter everything he’d done for her, he was due with a little well-deserved treatment himself. 

“Please Wraith,” she begged him in a breathy, needy voice that was right next to his ear, “make me forget.” 

“As you wish, my love.” He promised with another kiss, this one right to her lekku. He began to move his hips, slowly and steadily, rocking back and forth just like last time as he began another round of tender, gentle sex. He found a rhythm and maintained it, Ahsoka softly sighing in time with his gentle thrusts. Her peach was still quite sensitive from her recent orgasm, the additional stretch of his cock filling her again this close to too much for her. But in a way, it was a very pleasant sensation coupled with his slow and caring motions. Wraith was never forceful, he never tried to take anything for himself. He was all about her, being careful about what she liked and didn’t like as well as paying attention to her needs and wants. She knew he had the strength to easily overpower her. If he wanted, he could take her every time they met and she wouldn’t be able to stop him. But he never did anything like that. He always waited for her permission, her consent, be it verbal or non-verbal. 

There was a quality about him that other men simply didn’t have; he could be a demonic force of terrifying wrath to his enemies, but to her he was simply the sweetest, kindest, gentlest, most loving man in the galaxy, showering adoration and tenderness upon her. He exemplified a kind of chivalry that was predominantly dead in the galaxy, and a kind of old-fashioned manliness that simply drew Ahsoka to him. 

He was the only man she’d ever do this was... largely because, and she was very convinced of this, he was the only man she would ever love like this. 

He kissed her sweetly, letting his passion flow through their bond. Ahsoka felt safer with his every move, each one intentionally made for her sake. To make her feel loved and special, to make her feel warm and happy. Everything he did, he did for her. And Ahsoka relished in it, kissing him back with equal fervor. 

Time passed as their motions continued, neither of them changing position as they favoured the closeness this offered. Wraith thrusts were slow and languid, Ahsoka savouring each little jolt of pleasure that surged through her every time he filled her. She held him, hugged him, her body pressed tightly to his as she rocked her hips in time with his thrusts. Wraith could feel her breasts up against his chest, her nipples brushing his pectorals with her gradual movements. It was an erotic feeling and part of him missed being able to touch them, as he couldn’t when Ahsoka was hugging him like this. But he didn’t mind, Ahsoka needed to come first. If she needed to feel protected and safe, he would play with her breasts another time. 

Their pleasure built slowly, the two lovers ensuring this round of lovemaking was a savoured experience, more sensual than needy. But having crested one orgasm already, Ahsoka’s sensitive nerves quickly brought her close to a second, Wraith’s gentle oral ministrations bestowed upon her headtails helping to coax her as well. For the first time in a while, she grew more vocal, little sighs and whimpers replaced with moans as she encouraged him to keep going and to never stop. In return he kissed her wherever possible, his hands gentle squeezing and caressing her bottom as he made love to her. 

“Wraith...” She crooned, tilting her head back. He moved forward and peppered her neck with kisses then using his tongue to drag it along her copper column, savouring the taste of her. Ahsoka mewled in pleasure as one particular thrust struck a deep-seated bundle of nerves, making her headtails writhe in delight. His cock always sank deep into her slickness, bringing with it an abundance of pleasure for them both. 

As he took the tip of her lekku into his mouth again, he heard the delicious, honeyed tone of her voice that indicated she was on the cusp of orgasm. Ahsoka’s fingers dug into his back as she tightened up around him, eyes squeezed shut, teeth gritted, muscles tense and suddenly came without a sound, simply not finding the ability to give voice to her pleasure. Afterwards, she gasped for air, taking shallow, shuddering breaths as the waves of pleasure receded and clung to Wraith for support. Wraith slowed as he felt her walls flutter again and the gush of her juices spilled out around his cock, giving her a moment to recover. Ahsoka lay still in his arms, her body heaving in time with her deep pants and gasps for air. Her vision was a little hazy, her mind fogged up with ambient pleasure that slowly died down. She let out a soft moan as she recovered, still feeling his shaft spreading her peach wide and she shivered at the sensation. In time she was able to gain back her strength and lifted her head so she could look Wraith in the eyes, the super-soldier leaning forward to give her a delicate kiss. She reciprocated, opening her eyes as he pulled away.

“Are you close?” She wondered, finding her voice. 

“I... I think so.” Wraith answered. For a moment, Ahsoka let her feelings carry across their bond, allowing Wraith to feel her lust for him. To know he was trembling because of her made Ahsoka feel a small sense of pride.

“Please... cum inside me.” She quietly requested, Wraith slowly nodding. Resuming his pace, Ahsoka put her efforts into pleasuring him with the Force, invisible touches roaming across his body as Ahsoka filled his mind with herself. She let him know how good she felt, how amazing he was, how she loved the way he made her feel special and pleasured her so gently. His mind overloaded by everything, it didn’t take long for Wraith to reach his peak and, with a deep groan, spill his seed inside Ahsoka again. The Togruta whimpered as she felt his cock twitch and pulse before warmth flooded her peach, filling her so completely and bringing her to a surprising third orgasm. With her body and nerves so sensitive after two, it didn’t take much to stimulate her to the point of tipping over the edge. But she was sapped of her strength by this point and it showed in her low-intensity reaction. A low and quiet moan escaped her open mouth as her fingers pressed just a little firmer into his back while her legs seemed to simply suffer from a singular muscle spasm. Wraith could feel the barest flutter of her walls around his sensitive member and knew she’d cum, but realized it couldn’t have been a very strong climax. Ahsoka sagged in his grip, now completely spent, but not before she pulled him into a deep kiss, both of them holding still as his climax petered out and slowly resided. When it finally did, Ahsoka pulled back, one hand reaching up to stroke his scarred face. He looked so tantalizing like this, with a breathless expression and his hair matted by water. His amber eyes soft and beholding her with a loving gaze. 

“I love you.” He told her. 

“I love you too.” Ahsoka responded. Lowering her head to rest it against his body, they remained together a moment longer to hold one another, basking in the closeness and the comforting afterglow of sex. The spray continued to soak them, but neither of them cared. 

Ahsoka would later concluded that sex in the shower was definitely a viable option in the future. 

“Would you mind if I kept your thong as a good luck charm?” Wraith suddenly asked. 

“What?!” She exclaimed with a laugh, deeming his question completely absurd.

“I’m totally doing that.” Wraith stated, grinning a little.

“And what am I supposed to wear?” Ahsoka wondered. 

“You’ve gone commando before.” Wraith replied with a shrug. “Besides, it’d be real damn sexy seeing you wear that thing without anything else underneath it.” He remarked, giving her ass an affectionate squeeze as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lemon-flavoured cut scene from my larger story “Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Rise of The Wraith.” You can read the whole story over on FF.net under the username DFM23.


End file.
